


Hit on Me

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everything isn't what it appears to be...., F/M, Plot Twists, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean Winchester walks into a bar…or does he?





	Hit on Me

“Hi, I’m Dean.”

You glanced at the devilishly handsome man sitting next to you and smiled, amusement flashing through your eyes. “Oh, really? Dean, huh?”

“Yeah.” He grinned at you, effortless charm rolling off him in waves. “Dean Winchester. Maybe you’ve heard of me?”

Your eyes widened. “Dean Winchester? Oh my gosh! Really?! You’re a legend!”

“Yeah, sweetheart,” he practically hummed, leaning forward to place a hand on your thigh. “I’m a damn legend. Pretty impressive, huh?”

“It’s certainly something,” you replied, honey dripping from your every word. You leaned further into him, putting your hand on top of his. “But, you know what’d be even more impressive? If you actually were Dean Winchester. Now, that would be impressive.”

Shock flashed through his gorgeous blue eyes. “What? What are you talking about?”

You tightened your grip on his hand, your nails digging into his flesh. “Pro tip, sweetheart: next time you enter a hunter bar using that name to pick up girls, try not to hit on the only girl in there who actually knows what Dean Winchester really looks like. Now, maybe you should get out of here before I tell all the girls in here who you really are, or more specifically, who you aren’t.”

The shock in his eyes quickly shifted into pure anger. “Now, you listen here, bitch. If you think anyone’s gonna believe you….”

“Maybe they won’t believe her,” a deceptively calm voice whispered from behind you. “But, I sure as hell think they’ll believe me.”

The man’s eyes widened once again, this time in fear. “Dea…Dean Winchester?”

“In the flesh,” Dean said smoothly, placing his hand possessively on your shoulder. “Now, you want to get your hand off my girl’s thigh or you want me to do it for you?”

He jumped up immediately, ripping his hand from your thigh as though it’d been burned. “I…I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…”

“Oh, you didn’t realize when you stole my identity that you’d end up hitting on my girlfriend?” Dean growled, his eyes somehow turning simultaneously ice cold and burning hot.

“I…I…”

Dean took a step forward, forcing the man to jump another solid foot. “If I were you, Dean, I’d get out of here now while you can still walk.”

The impostor nodded quickly before turning and running out the door, practically tripping over his own feet in his panic.

You, however, smiled as Dean turned to you, his eyes rolling.

“You okay?” he asked, his voice familiarly gentle once again.

“Yeah,” you answered, shrugging softly. “Not the first time I’ve been hit on by Dean Winchester, and it probably won’t be the last.

Dean glowered, his patience clearing wearing thin. “Y/N…”

You interrupted him, instantly stopping his complaint with a soft touch to his chest. “Oh don’t worry,” you whispered. “I only have eyes for one Dean Winchester.”

“Damn straight,” he growled as he leaned down, capturing your lips with his and reminding you who the real Dean Winchester really was.


End file.
